Robot
by kikizooom
Summary: A scientist made a robot, MAR009, he would get it to help out but he also would hurt it when it did something wrong. One day MAR009 snapped and killed the scientist out of self defense. Since that day she had a glitch that would make her feel emotions. A couple took her in and renamed her Marinette, they are helping her live a normal life but it's hard for her to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Robot**

Chapter 1

15 years ago, a scientist was lonely, so he built an android to keep him company. When he was done building it, he named it MAR009. He would get it to do all the work around the house and get it to go shopping and stuff. He won awards for the robot for how realistic it looked. You couldn't even tell that it wasn't human but behind close doors the scientist was a bad man. He would hurt it if it did anything bad. One day the scientist was hitting MAR009 hard and MAR009 snapped. It grabs a knife and stabs the scientist so many times. Then it started feeling emotion, it was like a glitch in its system. MAR009 felt angry, sad and scared.

Robots aren't supposed to feel emotions but she did, she was becoming more human then android.

A little later a couple saw the girl walking the streets, so they took her in. Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng loved her as their own child but then they noticed how weird she was and how she wasn't aging. They eventually found out she was a robot, but they could tell, she wanted a normal life, so they raised her like a normal girl and named her Marinette.

Present day.

Marinette was always home schooled but today they finally aloud her to go to a real school for at least 2 years but then she would stop because people would ask why she wouldn't age.

Marinette walks to school feeling excited. She was going to meet human kids. She enters the school and says hello to everyone she walks by. The kids give her weird looks, but she barely noticed. She enters the classroom. "hello I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am your new student" Marinette smiles.

"I'm Mrs Bustier please seat in the second row" Marinette nods then sits down. Her back was up straight, and she puts her hands together and sat them on her desk. She looks around and smiles at the other kids. Everyone thought she was weird. Alya sits down in her seat and sees the new girl.

"hey I'm Alya" Marinette looks at the girl then scans the girl.

"hello Alya, I am Marinette." They smile at each other then listen to the teacher.

After class. Alya and Marinette leaves the classroom then two guys walk up to them. "Hey guys oh yea Marinette this is Adrien and Nino, guys this is Marinette." Adrien looks at the girl and his heart skips a beat.

"hello" Marinette smiles.

"you're a weird girl Marinette" Nino laughs

After school.

"hey guys want to hang at the beach?" Alya asks all three of us.

"Sure!" The guys say. Marinette felt confused but the good thing about being a robot is she can search up anything whenever. She searches up beach in her database.

"earth to Marinette" Alya waves her hand in front of Marinette. Marinette saw how the beach was very pretty, she wanted to see it in real life so she says

"I would love to go to the beach" Marinette smiles. The four of them head to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They first head home to change in swimwear then met at the beach. The four of them stood there then Alya yells "race you" then she runs to the water. The boys run after Alya. Marinette stands there near the water. She knew the water would short circuit her but what would she tell everyone else. "Come on Mari the water is amazing" Alya smiles.

"I uh…" Her system didn't let her lie, so she twisted the truth. "the water could hurt me" Marinette steps back from the water.

"what do you mean?" Adrien asks her.

"if I touch the water I could… die" Marinette looks at them.

"are you allergic to water?" Alya asks. Marinette nods. "oh I'm sorry girl… I didn't know."

"it's fine I will just sit on the sand" Marinette smiles then sits and watches her friends.

It became late. The four of them sit there and watch the sun set. "wow it's more pretty in person" Marinette smiles.

"have you never seen a sunset before?" Alya looks at Marinette.

"never seen it" Marinette smiles big looking at it.

It got really late so they all went home. Marinette runs inside. Sabine and Tom walk up to Marinette. "where have you been? I was scared someone found out about you" Sabine hugs Marinette.

"I'm fine mother I just went to the beach with classmates." Marinette smiles.

"did you make friends?" Sabine questions her.

"Friends? How do you tell when someone is your friend?" Marinette was so new at all this.

"someone you can rely on and is always there for you." Sabine smiles.

"I guess I made three friends" Marinette giggles and goes to her room. Marinette plugs herself in to charge and stays like that all night since charging herself is the same as a human sleeping.

Next day. Marinette walks to school. She sees her friends and walks up to them. "hello friends" She smiles. Alya laughs softly.

"hello Marinette you seem happy today" Alya smiles.

"of course I have friends I have never had friends" Marinette walks inside.

"never had friends? Poor girl." Alya looks at the boys. They all sit in class. Chloe walks up to Marinette. Marinette looks at Chloe.

"hello Chloe." Marinette smiles.

"hello freak" Chloe laughs.

"actually, my name is Marinette" Marinette continues to smile looking at Chloe.

"ugh you are so creepy, is smiling all you do?" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"no I have many other functions"

"Functions? What are you? A Robot?" Chloe laughs.

"and what about you Chloe? Are you a robot programmed to look so ugly or were you born this disgusting?" Marinette continues to smile.

"ugh" Chloe storms off. Alya looks at Chloe walk off then sits next to Marinette.

"what's wrong with her?" Alya looks at Marinette.

"I don't know I just told her facts that she is gross inside and out her attractive level is 40% not even half way." Marinette looks at Alya. "hmm your atractive levels are 80% not bad but I guess Chloe being mean makes her look so ugly it makes it go down and you being nice makes it go up" Marinette smiles.

"atractive levels? Girl you are so weird" Alya laughs. "but thx"

Through class every time the teacher asked a question Marinette would be the first with her hand up and always got the answer right.

After school. Alya walks up to Marinette. "girl you didn't tell me you were smart."

"the answers were easy." Marinette smiles.

"that's what a smart person would say." Alya laughs "see you tomorrow" Alya walks off.

Marinette starts heading home when Chloe pushes Marinette into an alley. "hi Chloe" Marinette smiles then she sees three of her other classmates. "hello Sabrina, Lila and Kim what is it you need?" Chloe smirks

"hurt her bad" Chloe says then everyone grabs baseball bats and start hitting Marinette hard. Marinette falls and curls into a ball on the ground. She starts crying.

"please stop" They keep hitting her. She starts having flashbacks to when the scientist would hurt her. They eventually stop then walk off. Marinette lays there for an hour until Adrien walks by and sees her.

"Marinette?" He walks up to her. "oh my god what happened?" He looks at her. Her body looked dinted. This isn't what the human body is supposed to look like. "my house is close I will take you there." He helps her up then helps her walk to his house.

They arrive at Adrien's place. Marinette sits on his bed while Adrien gets the first aid kit. He comes back and sits next to her. "what's up with your body? It's just so weird." Then he notices something sticking out of her leg. He looks and it looks like a wire. "why is there a wire coming out of your leg?"

"Adrien I will be fine ok?" Marinette starts to heal. It was something she had installed that was handy.

"you're healing… what are you?" Adrien looks at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"what are you?" Adrien steps back a bit.

"no need to be scared Adrien" Marinette stands up then sighs. "I'm a robot" she looks down.

"Robot?" He looks at her. "you look and act so human"

"yes, I do and it's my dream to live a normal life" Marinette smiles.

"why do you want to be normal?" Adrien was curious about her.

"I'm sick of being a slave and not having my own life, this guy he made me but he just wanted the fame, he did not care for me, he would…" She tears up. "he would hurt me…"

"are you crying? I thought robots had no emotions uh no offense" Adrien looks at her.

"he hurt me a lot then something snapped in me, I felt scared, sad, angry apparently it's a glitch in my system, anyways…" She sighs. "Then I murdered him I didn't mean to it was self defence but everyone saw me as a robot, they were going to deactivate me so I ran then a couple took me in and kept me hidden."

"that's awful… I'm so sorry you went through that" Adrien hugs Marinette. Marinette smiles and hugs back. She never thought a human would care this much for her. "how long ago was this?" they pull away from the hug.

"15 years 6 months and 22 days ago" She responds.

"that's a long time ago and how do you remember the month and days since it happened?"

"I'm a robot silly I store it in my database" Marinette giggles.

"no wonder you are smart" Adrien smiles. Even finding out Marinette was a robot he still felt sick while talking to her. He must be really in love. "I will keep your secret" Marinette smiles.

"thank you Adrien well I better get home and charge." She waves goodbye.

"wait you even charge like a robot?" Adrien looks at her.

"of course, I just plug myself in for the night" She leaves. Adrien sighs and smiles.

"she's amazing" He lays back in his bed thinking about her then he falls asleep.

Marinette tries to sneak in but her parents caught her. "where were you?" Tom asks her.

"uh…um…" Marinette looks at them.

"Marinette you know your programming doesn't let you lie." Sabine smirks.

"ugh I hate it so much" Marinette sighs. "I was hanging out with a friend, we didn't know it got this late I'm sorry I lost track of time" Her parents sigh.

"don't do it again ok?" Tom says. Marinette nods the goes into her room. She shuts her door then sighs in relief. She goes to her charging spot and plugs herself in then turns off for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**~sorry I haven't published much I have been so sick bleh I'm still sick asf but I feel bad for not updating~**

Chapter 4

Marinette heads to school. She sits down in her seat. People stare at Marinette. Everyone thinks Marinette is very weird. Marinette continues to answer every question correct which also pissed off a lot of people since they didn't like a know it all.

Lunch time. Marinette was in the classroom alone when Lila, Chloe, Kim and Sabrina walk up to Marinette. "oh hi" Marinette smiles.

"we bashed you and yet you look perfectly fine" Chloe was pissed.

"I heal quickly." Marinette continues to smile. Chloe slaps Marinette but Chloe hurts her hand.

"OW THAT HURT what are you made of!?" Chloe was pissed off now.

"that wasn't very nice Chloe…" Marinette frowns. Adrien looks around for Marinette. He goes back to the class room and see Marinette with Chloe and Chloe's friends. He sighs.

"that isn't good." He walks into the room. "Chloe what are you doing?"

"nothing adrikins" Chloe smiles. "this weirdo was just annoying us" Adrien rolls his eyes.

"come on Mari lets go." He grabs Marinette's hand and they leave. Chloe gets even more mad.

"I will kill her for taking my adrikins." Chloe watches them leave.

"are you ok?" Adrien asks Marinette.

"y-yes" Marinette smiles. She felt weird suddenly. Her program didn't recognize the feeling. 'Maybe she was sick? Wait she doesn't get sick. Maybe she was broken? Oh no she can't be broken that would be bad.'

Adrien stood there "Marinette? Marinette? Marinette?!"

"yes Adrien?"

"you zoned out for a second there… you sure you are ok?" Adrien questioned her.

"I don't know I have this weird feeling, but my program doesn't recognize it" She frowns.

"what does it feel like?"

"I feel sick but I can't get sick, but it only happens when I'm with you maybe I'm allergic to you wait I don't get allergies hmm I think I'm broken" Marinette sighs.

"maybe you're in love?" Adrien smiles.

"what does that feel like?" Marinette was curious.

"well you get shy and sick and well their smile lights up the room and you just need to be with them and you miss them and well the world just stops when you're with them" Adrien smiles and sighs.

"hmm I guess I feel that with you does that mean I love you?" She gasps "and I said that out loud oh boy" Marinette giggles. Adrien smiles and holds Marinette's hand.

"it's ok… because I like you too" He blushes and looks down.

"r-really?" She giggles. Adrien nods he then looks at Marinette then he kisses Marinette. Marinette kisses back. He pulls away and looks at her.

"sorry" Adrien blushes bright red.

"it's fine… I enjoyed it" Marinette smiles. "but isn't it weird that you are human but I'm a robot?"

"I don't care what you are" They both smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Adrien and Marinette walk to school together holding hands. Everyone looks at them. Alya walks up to Marinette smirking. "are you two a thing?"

"yep" Marinette smiles. Alya squeals.

"MY SHIP" Alya runs off then Marinette and Adrien laugh. They walk into class.

Chloe sees Adrien and Marinette together and Chloe walks up to them. "Hey Adrikins" Chloe smiles and pushes Marinette away. Marinette sighs feeling sad. Adrien rolls his eyes and gets past Chloe then Adrien kisses Marinette in front of Chloe. Chloe groans and storms off. Marinette smiles softly.

Chloe starts plotting a way to get rid of Marinette.

Marinette starts walking home when someone jumps Marinette. A bag appears over her head and she tries to move out of there grip. She should have installed some strength but sadly she was as weak as a normal human.

Hour later the bag was removed. She looks around and sees people in masks. She scans the people and her program tells her that it's Chloe and her friends. Marinette sighs. "Chloe what are you doing?"

"ugh how did you know… ugh whatever I'm going to get rid of you for good." Chloe laughs. Sabrina tries Marinette's hands to a pole tightly. Chloe and her friends leave the abandoned building then they set it on fire. "no one gets in my way." They laugh and leave.

Marinette sits there and sees the flames. She starts coughing due to the smoke. She could barely see due to all the smoke. She started feeling scared. All this heat could melt her and break her badly. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die. She wanted to do so much, she missed Adrien. She tries to undo the ropes. "Damn she is good at tying." Marinette continues to fiddle with the rope then finally gets it untied. She stands up then coughs a bit. Her system started acting funny. The smoke must be affecting her system, she's not smoke or flame proof sadly.

She looks around trying to find a way out, she scans the room for an exit then sees a clear route. She runs towards the exit but then something falls on top of her. It falls crushing her legs. She cries. She was going to die, she didn't want to die. Marinette starts screaming "Adrien! Adrien save me" She coughs more. Her programming was failing, she was shutting down. She feels the heat melting her legs off. She was so scared. Suddenly she hears sirens. She coughs more than closes her eyes. The last thing she hears is some voices saying how they need to get rid of the flames.


	6. Chapter 6 (The End)

Chapter 6

She opens her eyes slowly. She looks around and she sees she is still in the same building that she was in, but the fire was gone she guessed since she wasn't human that they didn't care about her. She tries to get up but can't. She starts crying. "h-help" she drags herself a bit it was a good thing she didn't feel pain. She sees her phone on the ground. She gasps and grabs it. "how is this still working?" She smiles happily then looks threw her contacts then rings Adrien. Adrien picks up.

"MARINETTE EVERYONE HAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Marinette cries and Adrien can hear. "what happened Marinette?"

"h-help" Marinette continues to cry.

"I will track your phone" Adrien left straight away to track Marinette's phone.

Ages later he finally comes to a burned down building. "this is it…" He runs inside. "MARINETTE?!" He sees Marinette and cries kneeling next to her. "oh Mari what happened?" Marinette slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Adrien you're here, Adrien I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared" She smiles "Adrien you're here"

"hey calm down Mari it's ok" He tears up. He sees that she is missing her legs and wires sticking out everywhere and her face is half melted. "can you heal from this like you did before?"

"I'm to damaged my program is broken" She cries then looks at Adrien and smiles "Adrien you're here" Marinette was so broken she just kept repeating herself.

"I will stay with you till the end ok?" Adrien tears up. Marinette nods.

"I'm scared" Adrien holds Marinette closes. "I'm scared Adrien, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, Adrien you're here, I don't want to die, I'm scared, please don't hurt me, help, Adrien you here." Marinette keeps mumbling on. All Adrien did was hold Marinette close and cry. Adrien whispers

"it will be over soon Mari… please tell me who did this…" Adrien wipes away his tears.

"C-Chloe, friends, please don't hurt me" Adrien cries.

"I will always love you Mari…" he looks for the life switch inside her head. He sighs and turns it off then Marinette shuts down. For hours he sat there crying holding her body close to him… he was going to hurt Chloe for taking his love.

Adrien drove back to town. He had Marinette in his boot. He opens the boot and smiles. "you may be a robot, but that meant nothing to me, I love you Mari." He closes the boot. He sneaks into Chloe's place. Chloe was asleep in her bed. Adrien walks in then cuts her hair off then leaves.

Next Day at school. Everyone heard of Marinette's death and everyone was sad but when everyone saw Chloe that day it made everyone a little happier. Everyone laughed at Chloe and Chloe was so depressed Adrien couldn't laugh though he was just to sad. He was the boy who fell for a robot.

Later that day he buried Marinette by himself… she wasn't human but he felt like it was needed.

 **~if you like Mystic Messenger you should read my story 'Mint Eye' no one has read it which is sad because I would love to write mystic messenger fanfic to but no one wants to read :(~**


End file.
